


Halloween Meme Answers

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Series, Shifter Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie





	Halloween Meme Answers

**  
****Hawaii Five-0 Shifter verse**  
“Steve?” Danny called as he entered the beachside house after dropping Grace back at Rachel and Stan’s. “Where are you, babe?” When there was no answer, he shut and locked the door behind him, glancing at the alarm pad. “Hey, Steve?”

He’d grown used to Steve appearing out of the shadows or just slipping up behind him, but the man was normally in human form so when one hundred plus pounds of tiger bumped into the back of Danny’s legs, he almost stumbled in shock. He twisted around to look at the tiger. “Really?” he asked. “This is your response to me saying it might be fun to dress up for the trick or treaters? I don’t think so. You’re going to scare the crap out of them!” When Steve just stared at him before nudging his hand in an attempt to get Danny to pet him, he continued, “No. I don’t think so.”

Steve huffed an annoyed sigh and paced towards the door, staring at it for a minute before clearly deciding Danny wasn’t going to open it for him. Turning, he moved towards the back door. In a maneuver he’d clearly been practicing, he pushed the handle on the door down and slipped outside. “Well, shit,” Danny said when he spied the result. By the time Danny made it out the door himself, Steve had leaped over the retaining wall and taken off. Pulling his phone off his belt, he dialed the person most likely to help him.

“Happy Halloween, bruddah. Did you have fun with Grace?” Chin asked when he answered the phone.

“Yeah a blast. Listen. I got home and Steve was a tiger. Not that I’m freaking out or anything because ya know he does that, but any particular reason he might do it _tonight_?” Danny replied.

“Well, I’d say it has something to do with you leaving him behind while you went out with Grace,” Chin suggested.

“I invited him!” Danny protested. “He said he didn’t want to go!”

“Don’t know what to tell you, but I’d suggest you look there first.” There was a click as the other man hung up the phone.

“Because that was so helpful,” Danny grumbled. Quickly locking the doors, he made his way out to the Camaro and headed for Rachel and Stan’s. He was halfway there when his phone went off, the ringtone identifying the last person he wanted to hear from. “Rach,” he answered, “It’s not really the best time.”

“Daniel. There is a…tiger. Outside. I think it’s trying to get to Grace!”

“Okay, listen to me. I know this is going to sound a bit nuts. But he is _not_ going to hurt Grace.”

“A bit nuts?!” she screeched.

“Rachel, just…never mind. I’ll be there in like five minutes.” Tossing the phone onto the seat, he hit the lights and siren, figuring it was better just to get there. He wasn’t at all surprised to find the gate open when he arrived at the house and he pulled right up, leaving the car running as he ran up the steps. Rachel threw the door open as he reached it. “He’s up on the balcony! Right outside her bedroom!” she cried.

“Okay. It’s fine, Rachel.” Danny tried to step around her, but she almost pitched herself into his arms. “Rachel, I need you to stay down here and trust me when I say I’ll take care of this. You know I won’t let Grace get hurt.”

“Daniel, there’s a _bloody_ tiger! _Outside my daughter’s room_!”

Ignoring her, Danny pulled away and took the stairs two at a time towards Grace’s room. He knew Steve wouldn’t hurt her, but he had no idea what he would find.

Opening the bedroom door, he found Grace lying on the floor; Steve curled around her as she examined her haul from trick or treating. He crossed his arms and leaned against the jam, observing them for a moment before speaking, “Why am I not surprised you let him in?”

“Danno!” Grace popped up. “Kika just wanted to check on me!”

“You realize you scared the…” Danny swallowed the words he would have said and ended with, “out of Rachel, right?” When Steve just regarded him balefully from his spot behind Grace, he replied, “I’m just saying. It wasn’t your most intelligent move. Now. Out the window and back home since you know she’s fine. And you, Monkey, into bed.”

Clearly satisfied now that he’d seen Grace, Steve got to his feet and nudged her. She got up willingly, hugging him, before crossing over and hugging Danny. “Shoo. I’ll see you at home, crazy man.” He shooed Steve out the window before turning to tuck Grace into bed and leaning over to kiss her good-night. Pausing at the door, he took one last look at his already sleeping daughter before going outside to head home.  



End file.
